Moonfall
by Snowcloud
Summary: What if the New Prophecy cats didn't go to the mountains? Now Squirrelpaw has the choice of Stormfur, or Brambleclaw. Who should she pick?
1. Departure

Moon 

Chapter One- Departure 

By Snowcloud

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors o-o

-This is centered on the time of the prophecy cats about to go to the mountains-

Squirrelpaw squinted her eyes, and made out the shape of Purdy standing next to a tree.

"Purdy!" She called out happily.

Crowpaw rolled his eyes. The ginger apprentice ignored him.

"And I thought you'd never come back," He mewed huskily. "Great StarClan! There's a badger behind you. Let me deal with it, I know a few fighting moves."

Squirrelpaw's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"This is Midnight, our friend."

"You can't trust a badger!" Purdy grumbled. "Well, we better get a move on. Those Upwalker places are hard to navigate through in the night."

"What about mountains?" Midnight suggested wistfully, glancing at the large sky-scraping stones.

"Yes, I think the mountains would be much better," Brambleclaw agreed thoughfully.

Crowpaw nodded his head, but Purdy's eyes widened in fear.

"You ain't thinking bout' them mountains!" He argued.

Midnight cut him off with a growl, and Feathertail looked upset at the threat.

"Those big cats up there," Purdy mumbled. "So called Sharptooth could swallow you in a second!"

Stormfur rolled his eyes, but then he noticed that Midnight was bristling.

"No!" She growled. "You supposed to go mountains!"

"Why should we?" Crowpaw challenged.

Midnight sighed.

"StarClan is not only prophecy giver." She said.

Feathertail shot Tawnypelt a confused glance. Brambleclaw narrowed his amber eyes. He could sense that something was important about this "other prophecy".

"One of us is going to die there, right?" He suddenly blurted out.

Midnight took a shocked step back.

"How you know?" she finally said.

No one answered her question.

"Is it true?" Squirrelpaw asked, her eyes full of concern.

Midnight paused.

"Yes," she whispered under her breath. "Feathertail will die there."

Crowpaw's head shot up.

"Never!" He snarled. "I would do _anything_ to protect her!"

He curled his smoky black tail over the silver cat protectively. Stormfur's eyes narrowed as Squirrelpaw stood up, fur bristling.

"But you have to go," Midnight said sadly. "Many cats die if you not go."

Feathertail bent her head. Stormfur could see that she was debating whether to go or not.

Of course she wouldn't be _that_ mouse-brained! But he knew his sister; she cared for everyone.

"You can if you want," he murmered quietly.

"Are you _stupid_?" Crowpaw spat furiously back.

Then he turned to Feathertail, and gave her a look of sadness. The slender RiverClan cat hesitated. Hope sparked in Stormfur, brighter then the sun. Maybe Crowpaw could change her mind.

"No, I will not go." Feathertail finally mewed.

Squirrelpaw let out a sigh of relief.

Midnight looked crestfallen, and shame burned at the ginger apprentice's ears. Were they really that selfish? She comforted herself, thinking that if they went into the mountains, it would take too much time.

"Well then, let's get a move on." Purdy mewed, breaking the silence.

The six cats fell into place behind their guide.

Crowpaw's tail rested his tail lightly on Feathertail. The she-cat beamed. Stormfur let out a hiss of annoyance. But then his gaze turned Squirrelpaw. He knew he would do the same thing if he were close enough._ Did he really have any right to judge his sister? _

Squirrelpaw chattered non-stop the entire day, talking about various things. Brambleclaw chipped in a little, but he noticed that it was really Stormfur who was talking. Jealously made his teeth clench. Brambleclaw didn't realize how much he began to like the small cat.

Tawnypelt walked beside her brother. Glancing back, she saw that Stormfur and Squirrelpaw were right next to each other, pelts touching. Realization struck her as she looked at a furious Brambleclaw. _The two toms both loved the same cat._


	2. Jealousy

Moon

Chapter Two – Jealousy

Feathertail felt strangely sad. Her thoughts wandered back to what Midnight said. How many cats would die because of her? She shook the thoughts away, she would help them, once she had helped the Clans. They had been going a while now, and Feathertail could tell that Tawnypelt was limping. Pulling away from Crowpaw, she reached out to help her friend.

"I'm hungry!" Squirrelpaw announced loudly.

"We should keep going," Brambleclaw said. "The forests are about to end soon."

Squirrelpaw opened her mouth to protest, but then she closed it. The closer they get to home, the better.

Tawnypelt's leg ached. She didn't want to mention it, though.

Clenching her teeth in pain, she forced herself to walk on.

With a gasp, she tripped on a stone.

Purdy stopped moving as Brambleclaw walked towards his sister.

"Are you okay?" Feathertail mewed worriedly.

"We should stop." Stormfur said. "Tawnypelt, Feathertail, and Purdy should stay here. The rest should go hunt."

The cats murmured their agreement.

"Hey Squirrelpaw," Stormfur said shyly. "Want to hunt together?"

"Sure!" Squirrelpaw answered enthusiastically.

Brambleclaw saw Stormfur approach the ginger apprentice. His amber eyes narrowed as he ran towards her.

"Want to hunt?" he asked her.

"Um.. I'm already hunting with Stormfur." She replied. "But you can hunt with us!"

The tabby saw Stormfur looking disappointed.

The three trekked on in the forest. Squirrelpaw saw Brambleclaw shoot a glare at the RiverClan warrior. What was all this hostility about? She sighed as she stalked a rabbit. Moving swiftly, she pounced. Picking up the white scruff, she walked back to their makeshift camp.

She yowled in surprise as she felt something pounce on her. Turning around, she saw Stormfur's eyes glinting mischievously. Laughing, she pounced on him back. They rolled together for a moment, and then stopped.

"We should bring our prey back." The gray warrior mewed.

They started back.

Brambleclaw watched jealously as the two cats headed towards Feathertail. Picking up his vole, he walked after them. _I will win her affection,_ he thought to himself.


	3. More Difficulties

Moonfall – By Snowcloud

Chapter 3 – More Difficulties

DISCLAMER: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does

**Special thanks to Nightshimmer**

Brambleclaw had only one goal in mind as he sat next to Feathertail. It was simple, but he was sure it would work. _Make Squirrelpaw jealous. _

"Hello Feathertail," The tabby warrior mewed. "Can I eat with you?"

"Sure!" She replied, surprised. "Aren't you going to eat with Squirrelpaw, though?"

He shook his head.

"Stormfur will keep her company." He meowed.

Feathertail still looked confused, but she didn't question anymore.

"Do you miss the forest?" Brambleclaw asked softly.

The silver she-cat nodded sadly.

"I'm excited to go back, but then all our friends will be different clans," She said.

Brambleclaw licked her ear affectionately.

"Don't worry, at least we'll see each other at gatherings." He replied.

"But I'm afraid that that won't be enough," Feathertail sighed. "I'll miss you all."

"So will I."

He nuzzled her shoulder in comfort, and to his satisfaction, Squirrelpaw stared at him. Crowpaw was too, and he looked ready to explode. Tawnypelt looked at him in shock.

He saw Stormfur mew something to Squirrelpaw. The ginger apprentice nodded happily, and the two started sharing tongues. Brambleclaw dug his claws in the ground. Squirrelpaw was using his own plan..against him!

Crowpaw glared at him, eyes burning with blue fire. All the cats knew about how the gray apprentice felt about Feathertail, and Brambleclaw couldn't blame the him. After all, he was in the same situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squirrelpaw watched with jealously as Brambleclaw aimlessly flirted with her friend. She didn't understand this feeling. Did she love him? She shook the thought away, thinking about Stormfur's kind warm eyes. She was so confused! She searched for someone to pour her feelings out too. No, defiantly not Stormfur or Brambleclaw. Crowpaw practically hated her guts and Feathertail was too busy talking to the dark tabby warrior. She searched the clearing for a familiar tortoiseshell coat.

"Hey, um Stormfur." She mewed. "I have to go talk to Tawnypelt for a bit."

He nodded calmly and watched her depart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Tawnypelt. Can we talk?"

The ShadowClan warrior nodded, surprised.

"It's about Brambleclaw and Stormfur." She explained.

Tawnypelt's eyes suddenly lit up with understanding.

"I've been watching you three." She mewed. "It's not hard to comprehend what's happening. You're confused, aren't you?"

The ginger apprentice nodded.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice."Squirrelpaw said.

Her friend pondered over the question.

"I've never been in love, and of course I would be bias because Brambleclaw's my brother." She replied. "You should ask someone else when you get back,"

Squirrelpaw raked the ground in frustration.

"Anyone at home would tell me to pick Brambleclaw! Cross-clan relationships are forbidden, remember?" She wailed.

Tawnypelt nuzzled her shoulder.

"When you think of love, who do you think of?" She asked.

Squirrelpaw paused. She didn't think of _one _cat, she saw both gray and brown.

"You better sleep on it," She said. "I can see your confused."


End file.
